The Best Sunset
by Panda13216
Summary: Team Free Will could really use a day off from hunting monsters, demons and what not. No-Slash!


The Best Sunset

Panda13216

"So Dean, why did you want to get me over here to an abandoned cabin? Is it a case or something? Dean?" Sam glanced around the cabin. There was no Dean, just the scent of pine needles in the air and the slight Robin call in the distance.

Sam turned this head upward and noticed Dean perched on top of the roof. He had his knees tucked under him, balancing on the balls of his feet. He let his hands drape over his legs so they looked long and limp. He turned to look at Sam and his green eyes sparkled.

"Aye, Sammy! Get up here, fast!" Dean smiled and turned back to look over the trees. If anyone had paid attention, they would've noticed the trees parted over the horizon giving a clear view of the sun.

Sam pushed his long legs onto the roof and began to make his way to Dean. "Alright. I'm up. So what do you want me up here for?" Sam pushed his hair back behind his ears. It was the perfect setting for a family cookout of something. It didn't look like the setting a paranormal beast would inhabit.

"Wait until Cas get's here!" Dean grinned causing small wrinkles under his eyes. "He should be here soon, I told him half an hour ago where we are, and it's important."

Sam walked over and sat on the chimney. Be pushed back to where he was on the back rim, his feet propped in front of him. He was now covered in soot, but he didn't care, this seemed to important to Dean to care about something as small as this.

Cas appeared about three minutes after words, taking a step back to regain his balance. Cas glared at Sam and began to talk. "Sam, Wha-?" Before Cas could complete his sentence Dean had began. "Shut up and sit down Cas!" He looked about as excited as a four year old on Christmas.

Cas fallowed as Dean had instructed. He made his way to the right of Dean, away from the chimney and sat down Indian style. Sam turned his head to ask Dean what was going on until he figured it out.

Sam figured it out as soon as he looked up. The sun had started to go down leaving a trail of pink and purple behind it. The sun was parting behind the trees, causing streaks of light to shoot through them. The clouds looked like cotton-candy fluff and the sky looked as if it was finger-painted.

When Sam glanced past Deans lit up face he noticed Cas. Cas's eyes were reflecting the scene, and his face looked as bright as Sam had ever seen it before. His lips were curved into a halve smile, and his mouth was still open in awe. Dean was pink in the face that was mostly because on the way the sky was. His hands were pushed together in front of his chest and he still hadn't looked away from the sun. If Sam could've seen himself, he would've noticed the orange-ish strips running down his face. His own eyes were wide and his mouth was wide open as he looked at the scene.

It took about ten minutes for the sun to completely disappear and none of the boys had said a word since it did. Dean turned and looked at his brothers face it reminded him of a younger version of that brother. Cas looked as if he could still see it his facial expression hadn't changed at all.

"So Sammy? You like it?" Dean faced his brother a grin slowly spreading across his face. "And Cas? Did you?" Dean still looked as if he was four.

Cas was the first to say anything. "I enjoyed the colors in the sky and the sun departing from us." Cas began to smile.

"Um, it was lovely. Reminded me of when we were kids." Sam smiled as he had as soon as the show started.

"May I question…." Cas was always the one to ask questions. "Why we are here?" Cas began his serious expression again, that childish look leaving once more.

"I thought Team Free Will could use a day off." Dean pushed his hands back behind his head and sighed.

"Can we go inside? I'm assuming you two are cold." Cas stated as he began to walk the slant down to the bottom of the roof.

A smile spread to Deans face. He had been inside. He knew what it was like. Cas was the first to jump down to the patio. Sam fallowed and then Dean came. Dean gripped the rusty door-knob and smiled. The door creaked open revealing a room full of dust.

It smelled like moth balls but looked comfortable. There was an old fire place, a few recliners, and an old-fashioned kitchen. Dean grinned as they stepped inside and opened a bag.

"I figured some American Apple Pie would taste good on a wood burning oven." Dean pushed the canned pie into a pan and sent a spark into the oven. The fire began to fill the houses with the scent of burning wood and the best scent, pie.

Cas smiled and walked to one of the old recliners, pressing his back into it. Sam stepped outside and found some old wood and strangely it sparked. The room was now filled with different smells, apple pie, dust, and smoke.

"So, I thought we could crash here for tonight." Deans face was pink with delight. Both the boys shot him childish looks that meant, 'yes'

Dean soon had the apple pie ready, and within minutes the whole pie was gone. Deans lips were bright red from the sauce, Cas was licking his fingers, and Sam was scraping the pain for extra bits.

"If this is the traditional food for Americans" Cas paused to lick his index finger once more "I think I like this country far more than I expected."

Dean smiled and they began to talk. Honestly they talked too long for any human to keep count, but it was still a lovely chat.

"Then I yelled at the humans, I hope your apple pie was freakin' worth it!" Dean laughed at his own remark fallowed by Cas and Sam.

Cas pressed his fingers to his head and pushed his elbows further into his knees. He had been listening to the boys tell the story of the scarecrow for around an hour.

"Then I rescued his sorry self." Sam continued the story to his own perspective and giggled when Dean shot him a look.

"I could've gotten out myself. Well um," Deans face went red. "No, I couldn't have." His cheeks were full of color.

Cas smiled and pulled at his hair when Sam suppressed a yawn. He looked around the empty cabin and thought about how this could easily be a perfect place to nap. Dean rubbed his face and looked up at the ceiling.

"C'mon. I got an idea." Dean stood up and began to climb a set of stairs the boys hadn't noticed before.

Sam and Cas shrugged as they went up the stairs to enter a loft. Dean pulled up a lamp and lit it. They then noticed a mattress with sheets spread around it. Dean picked up the sheets and the pillows to make them all a separate bed on the floor.

"Dean, you can use my floor resting space for you and your brother. There is no need for me to sleep." Cas looked around at the brothers, the younger hunter already asleep.

"No thanks Cas. You should at least try and get some rest. I bet you _can _sleep but you don't _want _to!" Dean pulled off his jacket and laid it over his brother. He went to his make-shift bed, which was in-between the angel and the youngest Winchester.

As Dean turned on his side to face his brother, Cas put his back down on the sheets and tried to mimic the actions of the Winchesters. Dean was right. With about five minutes of his eyes being closed, the angel was out.

Dean woke up to find the loft was smaller than it had seemed that night. The light seeped in through the roof and showed dust particles in the air. He stepped over Castiel. Poor thing, he fell asleep without even trying.

Dean knew there was a river close by so he walked outside and came back with a fish. As he began to cook, he heard heavy footsteps coming down from the loft. Sam stepped into view, and he looked even more sleepy when he noticed the fish.

"You cooking th't?" Sam yawned and stretched, "Did you know Cas is asleep?"

"Mhm. Be a good brother and kick him for me." Dean smiled at his brothers expression. Sam went up the stairs and suddenly we heard an '_Ow!_' Dean grinned as a tired Cas came downstairs fallowed by a sleepy Sam.

"Alright. Morning. Who's ready for fish?" Dean smiled and gave them each a slice of fish.

"Doesn't this decrease-" Cas yawned. "The planets animal population?"

"Eh?" Dean's mouth was full of fish. "No. Fish are creepy. They deserve to be eaten."

Sam laughed and almost choked on his own food, making Dean do the same. Cas hadn't touched his food but stared at it for a while.

When breakfast was finished they all walked outside. When they all looked at the scene, and when they smelt the river, the brothers had the same idea.

The Winchester brothers raced down to the river, Sam first, Dean second, leaving Cas to fill up the back. When the brothers got there they began to pick the best skipping rocks, leaving Cas to guess what he was supposed to find. When Sam had around ten he began to challenge Dean to skip them. Dean won. Cas didn't know what to do so he just threw rocks helplessly into the river.

They stayed there until around twelve, wading into the water and throwing rocks. When they had finished they ran up to the Impala. They reached it quickly and began to get in, Cas hadn't gotten in.

"Thanks for the trip Dean. I'll walk away now." Cas began to step away from the car.

"Hey Cas!" Dean called out Sam's open window. "It's not a far ride into town, we can take you there." Dean smiled as Cas stepped back and got into the back seat of the Impala.

"So, that was just for fun?" Sam asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yep! All for the joy of it!" Dean said quickly.

In the back of the car Cas smiled to himself and covered his face. Dean caught his out of the corner of the mirror.

"What's funny?" Dean and Sam asked in unison.

"Just if the monsters, angels, and demons saw how you behaved on this trip, they would think you two were crazy." Cas smiled at Sam's reaction to that comment.

"Shut up Cas!" Dean called into the back seat as they set the Impala into gear. Cas's blue eyes had a hard time concealing he was still laughing at his own remark.

"You were right Dean," Sam smiled and threw his hands behind his head. "Team Free Will really did need some rest and relaxation." Sam glanced at Cas who nodded in agreement.

"Alright, told you I'm always right." Dean teased.

"What? No you're not!" Sam drew a friendly punch at Deans shoulder.

"Hey! Who said this was stupid?!" Dean called waiting for Sam's snarky remark.

"Cas did! As soon as he got here!" Sam closed his eyes in frustration and looked at Cas.

"Oh shut up both of you!" Dean called to the back of the seat.

"I haven't said anything." Cas told Dean.

"You just did so shush!" Dean told him. "Let me drive for goodness sakes!"

"Fine." Cas said and turned to the window.

Sam looked over and whispered "Driveeeee….."

"Do you want me to turn this car around?!" Dean asked Sam.

"Yep." Sam said. He was starting a new sentence when the song 'Wanted Dead or Alive' blasted into the back seats causing the angel to jump and the younger brother to bite his tongue.

"I'm wanted! WANTED! Dead or Alive!" Dean screamed over the loud music.

They were right. Team Free Will could really use a break in the life of hunting.

**A.N. Hey! So I really thought that Team Free Will could use some rest and relaxation. They really needed it since in my last stories I've been trying to break them. Hope you enjoyed!**

**-**_**Panda**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of its contents. I don't own the song 'Wanted Dead or Alive', it is performed by Bon Jovi.**


End file.
